


Kur'talos Ravencrest is Fucking a Dreadlord

by Sapharen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: This is what happens after you finish the Black Rook Hold dungeon...I'm not sorry.





	

**Black Rook Hold**  
  


Kur'talos Ravencrest sat quietly next to his lifeless corpse. He had made up for his mistakes by helping the heroes defeat Dantalionax, yet he still felt empty inside. Yes, he had fallen into a dreadlord's trap but most of all... He had fallen for one, as well. Kur'talos sighed. "I thought you loved me..." Kur'talos remembered the way Latosius would whisper his name in his ear when they had sex. It sounded so genuine, but so did everything else he was told. "I still do." Kur'talos whipped his head around. The dreadlord, Dantalionax was once again alive, standing before him. Kur'talos frowned. He knew demons killed on Azeroth weren't actually dead, but he was honestly surprised that this one was back already. Still, Lato- no, Dantalionax betrayed him, killed him; now he was saying he still loved Kur'talos? What a fucking joke. "Love me? Then why the fuck did you kill me? Why did you betray me?" Kur'talos asked, enraged by the demon's supposed confession of affection. Dantalionax seemed to have a hurt expression on his face. "To keep up appearances and to make it easier to revive you..." Dantalionax used a quick resurrection spell and Kur'talos' soul was forced back into his body. Kur'talos gasped for air, as he struggled to get up. Now on his knees, Kur'talos spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth.

Dantalionax moved to try and help him, but Kur'talos drew his sword and pointed at him. "Don't you fucking touch me!" Kur'talos yelled. Dantalionax retreated to give Kur'talos the space he needed. Once Kur'talos was standing, he moved to the door to ensure he had an exit. Using the doorway as support, Kur'talos held up his sword once more. "Now tell me, what appearances were you trying to keep?" Kur'talos asked. Dantalionax sighed. "I didn't want the Legion to think I had gone soft, if I had suddenly spared you. If, let's say, I had spared you and decided to run away with you, the Legion would have tracked us both down and killed you especially slowly. By killing you, I ensured your safety if I were to come back and revive you. Also, since I failed my mission, the Legion has little interest in me. I can essentially go where I please, without having to worry that they will come after me. Do you understand now?" Dantalionax asked. Kur'talos bit his lip and lowered his sword. "Why did you come back for me? What use am I to you?" Kur'talos asked. Dantalionax slowly approached Kur'talos, so as not to scare him, and gently placed a hand on Kur'talos' cheek. The feeling was familiar to Kur'talos, for some reason.

He never remembered seeing Latosius turn into a dreadlord before, and yet he remembers this same clawed hand caressing him before. Instinctively, Kur'talos pushed his face into Dantalionax's palm. "I'm not worried about your use, Kur'talos. I'm worried about you." Dantalionax said in a gentle tone. Kur'talos looked up at the looming demon and suddenly his fear washed away. Dreadlords were known for deceiving the weak of heart, but this time Kur'talos could feel it in his soul. This dreadlord, this demon, wasn't deceiving him. "I love you with every inch of my being, Kur'talos Ravencrest, and I want you to escape the Legion's grasp with me..." Dantalionax said. Kur'talos felt a tear roll down his cheek, but before he could reply, the dreadlord had stolen his breath with a kiss. As Dantalionax retracted, he pulled Kur'talos into his broad chest. "Please, Kur'talos. If you do anything, do not cry..." Dantalionax said softly, as he held Kur'talos with his large arms. "Promise you won't abandon me?" Kur'talos asked. "Never. I will never abandon you."  
"Let's go then..."

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one, despite what the title says. Someone should get on that though; not me, because I'm horrid at writing smut.


End file.
